Censorship of Gravity Falls in Foreign Countries
The Disney show Gravity Falls has been created under the guidelines of the US. Due to having stricter guidelines, some international branches of Disney Channel have censored the show to minimize the number of complaints from parents claiming inappropriate content on the show. In the first season, the censorship was very minimal. However, the most notable one is the removal of the symbol on Stanley Pines's initial fez because of the portrayal of the controversial Shriner symbol which may cause several religious petitions. Season two was notably censored more due to the number of dark plots, death subplots, and heavy character developments rising significantly. In general, international Disney Channels branches mostly removed any violence, mildly rude and offensive language, references about death, vandalism, and reckless actions and behaviors that are deemed inappropriate and/or unethical for young viewers and/or young viewers can imitate. However, the international branches of Disney XD airs Gravity Falls uncensored due to having a target audience aiming at preteens aged 9-12 years old. Latin America In General * Most of the insults said by the characters where softened in the dub. Season 2 'Not What He Seems' *Dipper reads the "STAN PINES DEAD" headline as "El fin de Stan Pines," meaning "The end of Stan Pines." 'Weirdmageddon Part 1' *Preston Northwest's screams after Bill Cipher scrambles his face are muted. Southeast Asia In General * Stanley Pines's initial fez was blanked out on broadcast. However, early commercials of the show show his fez uncensored. Season 1 Tourist Trapped * Dipper's line, "What the heck is going on here?!" was shortened to, "What is going on here?!" * Mabel's line, "You guys are butt-faces!" was shortened to, "You guys are faces!" 'Headhunters' * The shot where the miner spits on the road was cut. The Deep End * Wendy Corduroy's line, "I make the rules, sucka!" was shortened to "I make the rules!" Dreamscaperers * Bill's line, "Later, suckers!" was shortened to "Later!" * Soos's line, "Ha ha, he's dead now," was cut. [[Gideon Rises|'Gideon Rises']] * The scene where the guards collapse after being hit by the gnomes was cut. Season 2 Scary-oke * Stan's line, "But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone," was shortened to "But I didn't catch that chop all alone." * Stan's line, "Darn kid! He has no idea what he's messing with," was shortened to, "He has no idea what he's messing with." * Every close-up scene of zombies' heads exploding was replaced with a looped scene of the zombies covering their heads in pain and shaking. However, the audio was still kept in, thus one can still hear the explosions. * Stan's line, "Deal with it, zombie idiots!" was shortened to, "Deal with it, zombie(t)s!" 'Into the Bunker' * The following scene in bold was cut: * The scene where Dipper Pines stabs the Shape Shifter with an ax was cut. 'The Golf War' * The following scene in bold was cut: * Pacifica Northwest's line, "Fat, old, lame, braces!" was cut. * Mabel Pines' line, "Darn! Poop heck darn!" was cut. * Franz's line, "Stay out, you dumb hugelings!" was shortened to "Stay out, you hugelings!" 'Sock Opera' * The scene where Bill tips backward and tumbles down the stairs was cut. 'Society of the Blind Eye' * The scene where McGucket said: "Oh, *&#*%!" was cut. 'The Love God' * Mabel's line, "Ugh! Curse my over-sized heart" was cut. 'Northwest Mansion Mystery' * Pacifica's line, "Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks," was shortened to, "Welcome to Northwest Manor." * Dipper's line, "Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair," was shortened to, "Just gotta splash with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair." 'Not What He Seems' * Stan's line, "I swear!" was muted. * Agent Trigger's line, "Darn branch!" was cut. * Stan's line, "I can swear for real!" was cut. 'A Tale of Two Stans' * Mabel's line, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" is shortened to "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" * Ford Pines' line, "What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!" was shortened to "What have you been doing all these years?!" * Crampelter's line, "Listen, dorks, and listen good," was shortened to "Listen and listen good." *Crampelter's line, "Hahaha! Dorks and losers..." was shorted to "Hahaha! Losers..." * Stan's line, "Don't let those idiots get to you," was shortened to "Don't let those get to you." * Ford's line, "But I am a freak," was shortened to "But I am." * Filbrick Pines' line, "You did what, you knucklehead?" was shortened to "You did what?" * Filbrick's line, "You ignoramus!" was muted. * Stan's line, "SUCKERS!" was muted. * The shot where a frozen squirrel drops on the snow was cut. * Stan's line, "You left me behind, you jerk!" was shortened to "You left me behind!" * Ford's line, "Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!" was shortened to "Get out of here before I have you® court-martialed!" The Stanchurian Candidate * Dipper's line, "Heck, he's committing voter fraud right now," was shortened to "He's committing voter fraud right now." * Bud Gleeful's line, "Gah! Darn it! Gosh hand huckleberry honey suckle darn it!" was shortened to "Gah! Gosh hand huckleberry honey suckle!" * Dipper's line, "Dang it, Stan!" was cut. * Every time Dipper and Mabel are shown with fireworks around them, the fireworks were pixelized. * Mabel's line, "You'll never get away with this, you creepy little dork!" was shortened to "You'll never get away with this!" * Mabel's line, "Eww, I'd rather die, you creep!" was shortened to "Eww!" * Stan's line, "Can it, Gleeful!" was cut. * Stan's line, "Kids, if I die, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford," was shortened to "Kids, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford." The Last Mabelcorn * The shot of Mabel donating her blood was cut. A line of the Mabel's Good Deeds Montage was also cut due to this. * The scene where Candy Chiu smashes a bottle along the accompanying dialogue was replaced with a shot of a gnome saying, "Hit the deck!" However, the audio of the scene was still played. * The scene where Grenda puts a towel over the faun's mouth was shortened. Grenda's line, "Sleep now! Sleeeeep," is shortened to "Sleeeeep" due to this. * Dipper's line, "I'm such an idiot!" was cut. * Ford's line, "We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy," was shortened to "We're not the first to be tricked by Bill, boy." Roadside Attraction * When Darlene said, "Sorry, toots!" the word 'toots' was muted. * Dipper's line, "You can totally kill me later, but right now he needs us," was cut. Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality * Dipper's line, "We need to grab Mabel and get the heck out of here," was shortened to, "We need to grab Mabel and get out of here." * Dipper's line, "You're dead to me, Soos," was cut. * When the kid said, "Have fun, brat!", the word 'brat' was muted. * Dipper's line, "We've traveled to Heck and back to get you and we're going back together," was shortened to, "We've traveled back to get you and we're going back together." * Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein's line, "DANG IT! Why is this hammer squeaky?!" was shortened to, "Why is this hammer squeaky?!" Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls *When Greg and Janice Valentino pushes a zombie back to the ground, the cross the grave is blurred. *The scene during Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's line, "And love." was cut. See also *Gravity Falls: International Versions Category:Lists Category:A to Z